Thunder & Lightning
by Scarlet Blood Rain of Sorrow
Summary: Rated T for possible outbursts. This is where they are all in their cabins, reading Warriors books, & they become cats & have to do this & that. It's crazy, but cool! I suck at summaries. JUST READ IT! Not regular updating
1. Chapter 1

Thunder & Lightning

A Percy Jackson Meets Warriors Fanfic

Annabeth Chase was sitting on her bed reading The Darkest Hour for the tenth time this week. She loved Warriors. Then suddenly, she was at a lake. Her friends were reading other books in the series, & the same thing was going on. She decided she would use Warriors terminology now, because she guessed she was somewhere that had to do with Warriors. "Where in StarClan am I? Maybe by the Lake territory…" "Annabeth? Is that you?" A cat that was a brownish-black was pawing at her. "Percy? I'm starting to kind of like this, but I still have one more thing to-" "Where in Hades am I?" "Nico? Is that you?" Percy & Annabeth asked at the same time. "Why am I FURRY?" "Thalia?" "Yes, Thalia! Now, explain, why the Hades am I FURRY?" Thalia was really ticked off. "Okay," said Annabeth. "We need Warrior names, or loner names. Who will be loners, & keep their current names?" Everyone made a paw mark in the dirt except for Annabeth & Percy. "So that leaves us to be Clan named loners. I'll be Goldenfur." "Man, I wish we had been sucked into Harry Potter. Can't I stay Percy? Or maybe Percypaw?" "Percypaw? I like it…" "Then that's settled. Let's go, Goldenfur. Just our luck. Loner patrol." "FOR THE LAST TIME, WHY DO I HAVE FUR?" "Thalia!" Everyone was yelling at her, because she asked the same thing every two seconds. Suddenly, as the four cats were arguing, three cats came. One the tom, was so reddish it looked like fire, one matched the adult tom, but was a she-cat & younger, & the last cat was white & brown tabby. They saw the cats & walked over. "What are you doing? Where are you from? Who are you?" asked the large tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder & Lightning

"We are Demigods of Camp Half-Blood. We are here in peace. Except for her." Annabeth was pointing at Thalia, who was still freaking out about where her stuff was & everything. "Well, she IS peaceful, but if you make her mad, watch out," said Annabeth "HEY!" Thalia was yelling even louder. "Who are you?" Annabeth decided she should ask, though she already had an idea who the fiery tom was. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. These are my daughters, Squirrelflight, a Warrrior," he gestured to the she-cat that looked exactly like Firestar. "And this is Leafpool, a new Warrior. She used to be our Medicine Cat. Would you like to come back to ThunderClan with us?" "Alright, but first we have to break up those two," she gestured towards Nico & Thalia. They were wrestling each other, & Thalia seemed to be winning. "Take that, useless death boy!" "Take that!" "I'm still winning!" "Not for long!" "Yeah, not for long, because you are going to stop right now," said Percy & Annabeth. "Fine," they both said. Firestar said, "Leafpool, can you tell the Senior Warriors to gather for a meeting?" "Okay, Firestar." "Wish I had my spear." "Give it up, will you Thalia?" "Not until I figure out why I am a cat, & why my weapons are missing." "I wish we were in Harry Potter instead. We could have had out of this world powers, but now we're stuck in a world of cats." That was Percy. "What are your names?" Firestar was still curious. "I'm Percypaw." "I'm Thalia." "I'm Nico." "I'm Goldenfur." "Nice to meet you, all of you. Let's go to ThunderClan now, my Clan will be waiting." "Are we going to have a campfire?" That was Thalia. She had no idea what these cats knew about & didn't know about. "A Whatfire?" "A Campfire. We sing songs & cook food & tell stories." "I have no idea what a Campfire is, I am sorry." "Maybe we should have a sperate one from ThunderClan tonight," suggested Thalia, Nico, & Percy. "Good idea. Let's do it. I'll get supplies." "I'll hunt," said Nico. "I'll go swimming," said Percy. "I'll do anything I feel like doing," said Thalia. "Okay, Thalia. Do what you like." "Hunting time!" "See you. Swimming time!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy's POV_

I decided to go swimming. Water is my domain. A couple other cats were in the water. "Who are you?" I asked one, who was a pure black she-cat. "Crystalriver," replied the she-cat. "Of RiverClan. You are?" she asked. _I think something better than Percy might work… maybe Waveriver. _"I'm Percy," I said.

_Nico's POV_

Okay, I decided to hunt in the shadowy forest, but who cares? Apparently, this big white tom with black paws did. He walked up to me & said, "Who are you, & why are you in ShadowClan territory? Or are you loners?" he asked. I decided to play it safe. Thalia had come with me. I gave her alook. "I'm Nico. This is Thalia. We're loners, yes."

"Carry on," said the tome. "By the way, I'm Blackstar. Leader of ShadowClan." After that, we found some okay food for being a cat. Mice & squirrels.

_Percy's POV_

I was glad when we finally met up. I couldn't stand cats talking about how tasty fish was for one more second… Anyway,. No luck with the fire. We decided to go to ThunderClan & become warriors for now. When we arrived, Firestar spoke. "What do you wish?" he asked. "We wish to become warriors of your noble Clan," said Annabeth. "Do any of you have name requests?" "Something with 'Night' as the start, maybe, or 'Death' in it," said Nico.

"Could Sky be how mine starts?" asked Thalia.

"Something to do with water," I said.

"Something clever," said Annabeth.

"Anyone noticed the red cat yet?" Asked a voice.

"Rachel?" asked Percy, turning around.

"Yes, Rachel. Don't know why I'm a cat, though. You look like Turkish Angoras, Annabeth & Thalia. Nico & Percy are American Shorthairs. I'm definitely a Turkish Angora," she said. "Warrior name? Gingerlight."

"Okay," said Firestar. "Gingerlight, for the one with red fur. For the blonde one, Wisesoul. For the black boy with blue eyes, Wavesplash. For the girl with black fur & blue eyes, Skyleaf. For the remaining cat, Deathnight. Are any of you familiar with Clan ways, because I could use another mentor." "I am," said Annabeth & I at the same time.

Rachel said, "What about becoming a Medicine Cat Apprentice? Is that possible?"

"If Jayfeather will take you on. As for you, Wavesplash & Wisesoul, go to the nursery & choose a couple of kits to mentor. Each kit is of age to become an apprentice," said Firestar.

**Author's Note**

**R&R! Also, the suggestions I did take into mind. Later on, I may add deleted chapters, by the way, & I probably WILL make a sequel. R&R!**


End file.
